Hinata selalu merasa Naruto Membencinya
by SiLazy
Summary: Hinata selalu merasa naruto membencinya


**Hinata selalu merasa Naruto Membencinya**

 **Hinata selalu merasa Naruto Membencinya |** Sejak pertama bertemu hingga sekarang, Naruto selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya. Padahal di depan orang lain selain dirinya, Naruto selalu menjadi pribadi yang ceria, suka tertawa dan tersenyum, jahil, dan cerewet. Entah apa alasan Naruto sehingga memperlakukannya berbeda dengan yang lain. Namun menurut Hinata, ada perasaan yang disimpan oleh pemuda itu baginya.

Perasaan benci.

Jika mereka saling berpandangan, Naruto akan segera membuang muka. Jika berpapasan di jalan, Naruto pasti melengos. Jika Hinata menyapanya, Naruto jelas mengacuhkannya. Apa lagi itu namanya kalau bukan benci?

Dan sejujurnya Hinata sudah sangat lelah menerima perlakuan itu dari Naruto. Sudah setahun lebih dia hanya menunggu, mengharapkan hati pemuda itu mulai melunak dan sudi bersikap sedikit baik padanya.

Tapi sia-sia. Naruto tetap saja dingin seperti biasa. Memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menyakitkan. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang melukai hatinya. Dan Hinata sudah lelah dengan semua itu. Dia sudah memutuskan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto.

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata memang telah menyukai Naruto sejak pertama mereka masuk SMA Konohagakuen ini. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa sangat menyukai pemuda Uzumaki itu, dan ia tidak bisa mengingkari perasaannya sendiri, hingga ia hanya bisa memandang dari jauh sosok Naruto yang tanpa disadari telah menjadi sumber semangat dan inspirasi bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tidak ada gunanya terus menunggu seseorang yang aku tahu tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku," gumam Hinata, "Aku harus melangkah maju, masih banyak orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Naruto. Yah, Gaara contohnya."

Hinata tersenyum membayangkan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ah, kenapa sekarang dia baru menyadarinya. Gaara sangat baik dan tulus, tapi tak sekalipun Hinata memikirkannya. Matanya sudah dibutakan oleh Naruto, dan bagi Hinata, sekaranglah saatnya dia lepas dari belenggu itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah peduli lagi dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto." Hinata menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

KREET

Pintu Ruang Olahraga terbuka. Hinata menoleh kaget. Siapa orang yang datang ke ruang olahraga sepagi ini? Batinnya.

Dari pintu, masuklah pemuda tinggi berambut pirang dengan tampang datarnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Hinata. Hinata tercekat. Naruto… Batinnya. Kenapa dia muncul di saat seperti ini?

"Na-Naruto, sedang apa kau sepagi ini di Ruang Olahraga?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

Naruto memandangnya dengan ujung matanya. "Bukan urusanmu, kan?" jawabnya dingin.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ah, dia yang dulu pasti hanya akan pasrah saja jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda bukan? Hinata sudah bertekad untuk tidak mencintainya lagi. Jadi dengan tatapan berani Hinata memandang Naruto.

"Kurasa itu urusanku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku manager klub basket ini, sudah sewajarnya aku tahu apa yang membuatmu mendatangi ruang olahraga sepagi ini," balas Hinata. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa bicara dengan tegas seperti ini, tidak seperti ia yang biasanya selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Heran, tentu saja. Hinata yang ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Dengan santai ia berjalan menuju loker.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku dulu Naruto!" Hinata berjalan menghadang langkahnya.

Naruto berdecak. "Aku ingin mengambil bajuku di loker." Jawabnya datar.

Hinata tersenyum puas. "Nah, apa susahnya sih jawab pertanyaan begitu saja?" Hinata menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilakan Naruto untuk memasuki loker.

Pemuda itu lalu memasuki loker, dan mengambil sepotong baju training yang tergeletak di situ. Kemudian Naruto mulai mencopot kancing seragam sekolahnya. Hinata langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangan dari ruang loker.

Berdua saja di Ruang Olahraga bersama Naruto yang sedang ganti baju.

BLUSH

Ukh, Hinata menutup wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Kenapa kejadian ini terjadi justru disaat dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Naruto? Ah Hinata, kau kan sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, bersikap biasa sajalah. Hinata menenangkan dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti. Dia memandang Hinata sekilas, Hinata menghindar. Lalu Naruto mendribble bola basket, pemanasan sebentar.

Setelah yakin wajahnya sudah normal lagi, Hinata memperhatikan Naruto "Hm, kau datang pagi-pagi begini karena ingin latihan ya. Naruto?"

Naruto hanya diam saja, masih sibuk dengan pemanasannya.

"Tapi yah, kau kan selama ini tidak pernah datang sepagi ini. Aneh juga rasanya melihatmu sudah datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi," Hinata masih saja bicara walau tak ditanggapi Naruto.

Naruto melakukan jump shoot. Dan masuk. Dia berlari mengambil kembali bolanya.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan sendu. Dia tidak pernah menganggap kehadiranku sedikitpun. Batinnya. Lalu setelah menghela nafas, Hinata kembali bicara.

"Naruto, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tetap diam dan sibuk melakukan shoot. Hinata mengangap itu sebagai 'ya'.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanyanya pelan.

Naruto yang awalnya hendak melakukan shoot, menghentikan tembakannya. Dengan posisi memunggungi Hinata, Naruto tetap hening. Tapi jelas, dia mendengarkan dengan baik pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh menjawab jujur. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak akan sakit hati mendengar apapun jawabanmu... Aku yang dulu mungkin akan menangis semalaman jika mendengar jawabanmu. Tapi sekarang berbeda... Aku sudah menyerah padamu. Jadi, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan mungkin... Aku harus mulai menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dari hidupmu..." Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naruto mendadak berbalik, memandang Hinata. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanyanya dingin.

Hinata tergagap, sifat lamanya akhirnya kembali muncul. "Eh, bi-bilang apa?"

"Kau bilang—kau sudah menyerah padaku?" Suaranya tertahan.

Hinata memandangnya bingung, " I-Iya... Ah, ta-tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Hinata buru-buru menambahkan.

Naruto hanya diam, matanya terus memandang ke bawah.

"Mm, jadi, bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku Naruto?" Pinta Hinata takut-takut. Naruto sepertinya sedang bad mood.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Hinata tajam. "Ya, aku membencimu." Jawabnya datar.

Hinata tersenyum pelan. Ah, kenapa masih saja terasa sakit? Batinnya.

"Dan tahukah kau kenapa aku membencimu?" Naruto kembali bicara dengan mata masih menatap tajam Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata menunduk, tak kuat jika harus mendengarnya. Padahal tadi dia bilang dia tidak akan sakit hati, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak sanggup.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Lalu ketika sudah berada tepat di hadapan Hinata, Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Aku membencimu, karena kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Hinata tersentak kaget, dia menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Kau—apa?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

Naruto berdecak. "Haruskah aku mengulanginya?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. "A-aku hanya bingung. Jika kau memang—mencintaiku (BLUSH), kenapa kau membenciku?"

Naruto menutup matanya sebentar lalu menjawab pelan. "Itu karena-" Dia diam sesaat, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak suka dengan perasaan aneh yang menjalar diriku tiap aku di dekatmu, aku tidak suka bila jantungku berdetak lebih cepat bila melihat wajahmu, aku tidak suka ketika aku menjadi salah tingkah jika kau menyapaku. Itulah sebabnya aku membencimu." Jawab Naruto. Mungkin ini kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah dikatakan Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata makin bingung mendengar 'pernyataan cinta' Naruto. "Eh, ta-tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat salah tingkah."

"Aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu untuk menutupinya," balas Naruto singkat. Lalu dia memandang Hinata. "Tapi kau bilang, kau sudah menyerah padaku."

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "I-Itu karena... A-Aku selalu merasa tertekan dengan sikap dinginmu padaku, tapi ternyata kau-"

"Jadi-" Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata. "Apa sekarang kau masih menyerah padaku?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku, aku tidak tahu. Apa kau serius padaku? Apa setelah yang kita lalui selama ini, sikap dinginmu itu nanti akan berubah atau tidak? Apa nanti-"

"Ck." Naruto berdecak, kembali memotong. "Kau tahu? Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang sanggup membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman hanya karena memikirkanmu."

Wajah Hinata kemabali memerah. "Eh, i-itu serius?"

Naruto mendesah. Lalu mendadak dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata. Menekannya dengan lembut.

Hinata bagai mendapat sengatan listrik. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak, terlena dengan sensasi ciuman Naruto. Dia hanya diam saja ketika tangan Naruto merengkuh wajahnya. Ciumannya hangat. Batin Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto melepas ciumannya. Dia mengelap bibirnya dengan ujung kausnya. "Bagaimana? Apa itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti keseriusanku?"

Hinata masih shock dengan ciuman tadi, dia menjawab gugup. "Ciuman saja tidak cukup untuk menjadi tanda keseriusan, Naruto," gumamnya.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Kau mau yang lebih dari sekadar ciuman?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku..."

"Kalau begitu tunggulah, aku akan membuktikannya di hari-hari selanjutnya," ujarnya. Kali ini ia memunculkan senyum yang selalu ingin dilihat oleh Hinata, dan kini akhirnya Naruto tersenyum untuknya. Senyuman tulus dan penuh kasih sayang yang terasa hangat.

Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau sudah tidak membenciku lagi kan?"

Naruto menyentuh lembut helaian rambut indigo Hinata. "Kalau sudah begini, mana mungkin aku membencimu." Dan bibir mereka berdua kembali bertemu.


End file.
